Go Fish
by Lillian1
Summary: Yet another product out of the deep, dark recesses of my imagination...
1. Default Chapter

This is a response to a challenge about using sex to settle a bet. I got a little...shall we say... 'inspiration'. (hehe!) P.S. I've forgotten how to play GO FISH, so don't hate me if it's not being played correctly. I'm broke! P.P.S. dialogue in are in Sign Language. "" are voiced. are both.   
Part 1  
  
By Lillian  
  
Chris Jericho sat back in the steel chair and regarded his enemy with calculating coolness. His right leg rested on top of the table. Unfortunately, the relaxed confidence raidating from him did nothing to dispel the grim determination of the foe. He signed to her. Miranda Davis, met his eyes over the rim of the cards she held in her hands. Chris saw her bite her lip. Oh, boy. He thought. He really shouldn't be having these feelings for his best friend. Miranda reached over to the pile of cards and picked one up off the top and was evidently pleased with the card she had gotten. She put down a set of three fives. Her huskily low voice said. How he loved that voice. he studied his cards. Then the idea came to him. True, he had had a beer earlier, and that might be what was clouding his judgment.   
  
Miranda was aware of the way he was regarding her. She had had a crush on him for quite a while now. They had started out as friends, but somewhere down the line, it evolved into something more. Something sexual. she challenged him.   
  
"Against what?" She leaned closer, giving him a very nice view of her straining breasts. Miranda was 24 years old and had long brown hair down past her shoulders. A while back, she had gotten her hair permed and now soft waves ran through that rich coffee colored hair. Her eyes were a deep blue that seemed somehow unnatural against her face. Often, he found himself staring at her lips. They were wide and somewhat full. That day, she was wearing a plunging neckline blue cotton shirt that clung in all the right places, and a blue skirt with flower print. She was only 5 foot 5, but she had some very nice legs. "Well..." he took his leg off the table and got up to move around it. She followed his every move with intense eyes. Chris took her hand in his and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him.   
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned down, bringing his face closer and closer to hers. When their lips met, it felt like an electrical shock went through her. He felt it too. The both of them deepened the kiss until it became passsionate and fervented. Chris had her backed up against the table and he trapped her there. His hands started to wander down her back, over her hips and down her thighs. Oh, God, Miranda thought. He was turning her on so much that she took it one step further by hopping onto the table, the action making her skirt ride up to her hips. Chris stepped in between her spread legs and she wrapped them around his frame. She laid back down across the table and he focused his attentions on her neck.   
  
When she started grinding her hips against his, Chris feared that he had bitten off more than he could chew. But, suddenly, she shoved him off her and Chris toppled to the floor. He looked up at his friend in amazement. Miranda smoothed down her skirt and ran a finger through her disheveled hair before getting down on her knees beside him and whispering huskily into his ear, "You're on." Then she poked her tongue into the ear cavity. All coherent thought left Chris's mind at the feeling of her tongue swirling around in his ear. Then she was gone.  
  
Let the games begin. 


	2. Part 2

Go Fish, Part 2  
  
By Lillian  
  
Chris Irvine and Miranda Davis were both very stubborn people. It was quite literally the battle of the sexes. After Chris had mangaed to collect himself after that little tongue teased his ear, he bided his time until he had a chance to get her. He thought about how they had met, two years ago, in the parking lot of the Pepsi Center where he had just done a Smackdown taping. She had dropped a piece of paper on the way to her car. He had yelled out "Hey, miss, wait!" But she didn't answer him.   
  
When he ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around and punched him in the nose and then kneed him in the groin. "What...did you...do...OW...that for?" When she realized that he had been trying to give her the paper, she looked immediately upset. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I couldn't hear you." Even though he was in pain, his brain registered that she spoke strangely, albeit speaking English very carefully and a bit more correctly than others did. "How could you not hear me? I practically screamed in a deserted parking lot!"  
  
She didn't answer him,which was making him pissed. To his surprise, she said softly, but sternly, "Sir, I can't understand you right now because it's too dark for me to read your lips appropriately." Then it hit him. "Yes, I'm deaf. Now can we please get you back inside where you can bitch and moan some more with some ice?"  
  
They had gone inside, where she could understand him better, and after he forgave her for the bruises, he wanted to know her better. They became friends right after that. After several months, Chris was becoming quite fluent in Sign Language and often, to the chagrin of his co-workers, he would cuss in Sign Language and they would have no idea what the hell he was saying. Now...it had changed. Somewhere down the line, he had begun to fall for her. 


	3. Part 3

Go Fish...Part Three  
  
By Lillian  
  
  
  
  
  
Opportunity came after his match when he spotted Miranda walking away from the locker room. A quick glance told him no one else was nearby. He jogged up to her and grabbed her in an arm lock and dragged her through the locker room door. "Help!" she tried to yell out, but he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Anyone here?" he heard his voice echo off the walls. No one. Good. Not bothering to lock the door he pulled his fuming friend over to the row of lockers farthest from the door. She was struggling like crazy, especially trying to kick him in the crotch.   
  
With an echoing thud, she was pushed up against the row of lockers, her cheek resting on the cold surface. She could feel the length of Chris's body against her back. Mentally, she was cursing herself for not being more careful. If there was one thing her friend was good at, it was getting revenge. "Chris," she said, trying to appeal to his sensible side. "The door is unlocked, someone might come in any minute." His arm moved away from its position around her waist and his hand caressed her bottom. "I know. That's what makes it so exciting." She read his lips as he moved his head around so that his was level with hers. "I can feel your heart. It's beating fast. Do I excite you? Well, you excite me, can't you feel?" And she could feel it. The hardness against her hip. She felt a surge of power, feminine power, at the knowledge that she had done this to him.  
  
Inadvertently, she closed her eyes to focus on the feelings, and Chris took that as surrender. He swept her hair away from her shoulder and neck, and she felt the cool air hit her skin. Then his warm breath danced over it. The anticipation was like she had never felt before. His lips touched the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and electricity flew through her nerves, through her blood, and through her body. Her skin tingled where he touched it. Chris moved his mouth over her neck, alternating between gentle kisses and rough, passionate ones. Not able to stand it anymore, he turned her around so he could ravage her neck. The one thing she thought was so sexy about him was that his hair was long...and now she found that she considered the beard very, very sexy. The sensation caused by his beard scraping her neck mingled in with the others.  
  
Miranda moaned throatily and rested her hands on his broad, muscular shoulders for support. Finally, his lips came to a rest on her mouth. The kiss was slow and hard, full of barely restrained passion. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth and gently nibbled on it. Then she angled her head so she could kiss him full on and poke her tongue in the hot, wet cavity. Chris groaned into her mouth and moved her away from the lockers to the bench. It was only 12 inches wide! But the thrill of what they were doing, where they were doing it, was enough to supress all rational thoughts. He lowered her onto the bench, and she discovered that she had nowhere to rest her legs. Chris took care of that by straddling the bench in front of her and resting her legs on his widespread thighs.  
  
In this position, she was vulnerable. She didn't like being vulnerable. But she trusted Chris. He met her eyes, both seeing desire written in them. He rested his palms on her calves, keeping them there, a constant warmth, as if asking permission. When she didn't say anything or do anything to move from the exposed position she was in, he accepted her okay. "Just say the word, and I'll stop." Ever the gentleman. Miranda was surprised to discover she was holding her breath in anticipation. The warm hands on her calves started to rub the soft skin in circular motions. She was being lulled to sleep. In a half-foggy brain, she felt the hands move up her legs. Up the outside of her thighs, gently sliding her skirt up to her waist.  
  
Chris felt like he had been hit by a train. She was wearing black panties. But these weren't your run-of-the-mill black panties. These were lace. They were boy-cut, high on the waist and going down crotch-level. There was a see through Vee covered in filmsy black material that showed a peek of skin on her lower belly. Suddenly, he wanted to be inside her, fucking her senseless, hearing her scream his name as they fell over the edge. But he forced himself to remain under control. His hands moved to glide on the skin on the back of her legs.   
  
Miranda gasped at the ticklish feeling. When he got to the back of her knees, he remembered an episode of Ally McBeal he had seen once. Smiling devilishly, he stayed on that spot, gliding his fingers around it, at times applying more pressure. He hit the spot right there. She nearly arched off the bench. "Chris..." she gasped. Liquid heat pooled in her groin and soaked her panties. "What are you feeling when I touch you here? Tell me or I'll stop." He threatened. She struggled to think clearly, but failed. "It feels like you're touching me here," she touched the now-wet panties. "But you're not." With a groan, Chris abandoned the new erotic g-spot he had just discovered (feeling quite pleased that it had been him who had discovered it) and turned his attentions to her inner-thighs. He ran his hands over every inch, always avoiding the juncture. He elicted deep moans of want from her. He knew that he had her under his control. Gently, he pressed two fingers to her crotch, and felt the wetness there. She was hot for him. The long-awaited touch brought relief and even more pleasure for her.   
  
Chris started rubbing his hands and palms against her cunt in an oscillation of hardness and gentleness. Her voice was echoing off the walls, and he wondered briefly if anyone would walk in. She sure was very vocal...how loud would she get when they were doing the real thing? He put his other hand over her mouth, quieting her. He continued to bring her to the edge, then abruptly stopped. He got up off the bench and looked down at her questioning glare. Her lipstick was smudged, her hair tousled wildly, her skirt up around her waist, her legs spread wide open provocatively, and her eyes at half-mast with desire. Chris had never seen a sexier woman. He signed to her, . Then he walked away, smirking. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. * Are you an idiot, Irvine?* he shook his head * you had a woman ready and very, very willing, and you walked away!!* Perhaps he had gotten one too many blows to the head. He looked down at his hard-on and sighed resignedly. He needed to take a very cold, cold shower. Soon. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
By Lillian  
  
When he left her there, just left her there, Miranda was pissed. Pissed and sexually frustrated. When she got her heated flesh to cool down, she fixed herself up, vowing to get revenge. She left the building to go 'shopping'.  
  
It was a little after midnight when the figure hovered near Chris Irvine's hotel room. The woman kneeled down until she was level with the doorknob and pulled out some hairpins. Lock picking 101, courtesy of her cousin. As silently as she could- even though she couldn't hear a thing, she picked the lock. When the door popped open, she stealthily slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her. It was dark in the room, but a sliver of moonlight showed through the partially open windows. The moonlight exposed the still body of a man in the bed. She padded on the carpet closer to the side of the bed.  
  
Chris was lying on his back, thankfully, so that made her job a little easier. But it also gave her an eyeful. He was naked as the day he was born, all spread out in his glory for her eyes to see. Against her better judgement, she looked at his peaceful face as he slept, then followed down the line of his body. Broad, powerful shoulders. Arms, that when around you, made you feel secure. A sculpted chest. Narrow waist, brawny legs. She was drawn back up to his hips, just a little lower, to where his shaft laid flaccid between his legs, surrounded by dark brown hair. She gulped. True, she wasn't a virgin, but she had only had one lover before, and he paled in comparison to Chris.  
  
Shook out of her reverie, she once again focused on the task at hand. She pulled four purple silk scarves out of the pocket of her trench coat. As gently as she could, she tied all four of his limbs to corresponding posts around the bed. Chris started to stir, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. She saw his shaft grow hard and tall. Moving her wide eyes back to his face, she could've sworn that she saw his lips move- saying 'Miranda'. Unsure of what to do, she reached out with her hand and touched his cheek. Chris jolted awake at the touch, his eyes adjusting to the dark, to see Miranda sitting by his bedside. When he tried to move, he discovered that his limbs were secured with...silk scarves? Realization hit him. She had him right where she wanted him. This would be revenge for the locker room.   
  
He was thrilled.  
  
Miranda felt in control. It was all her now. She started to caress his cheek again, leaning in for a kiss. She met his lips softly, and rubbed her lips over his lower lip sensuously. Chris groaned and moved his lips in return. She moved up to his top lip and chewed it gently between her teeth. Then she angled her mouth and assaulted his with rough, passionate kisses. Their tongues met halfway and battled for ground. She pulled away to take in air for her lungs, panting, like him. "Hi, Chris." She whispered huskily. Her hands toyed with the knot holding her coat together. Slowly, she undid it and let the coat part, giving him a peek of what was underneath it.  
  
Chris sucked in a breath. She was wearing fire-engine red. As the coat parted more, Miranda stood up. It slid off her and pooled on the floor. Chris honestly thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Or Hell, depending on how you looked at it, because she was likely to torture him with pleasure forever. She wore a red brasselette that pushed up her breasts so much they were practically spilling out of the cups. It molded to the shape of her ribs, waist and the top part of her hips. Then there was about an inch of creamy skin before the red garter belt. The red straps extended down to her upper thighs to hold the sheer red hose in place. Chris looked down, and saw red stiletto heels. She was straight out of every dominatrix fantasy. And she wasn't wearing any panties. He could see the dark brown triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs.   
  
Miranda smiled down at him. "Chris, I'm so wet for you right now. You know why? Because the entire walk here, I had the knowledge that I was dressed like this underneath, and no one else knew- only you would see this. It was such a turn on. Especially when I imagined what I was going to do to you." Chris dared not to close his eyes or blink, lest she vanish like the phantasm she must be. Miranda crawled onto the bed, hovering over him. Chris could see the tops of her breasts spilling out, the gaping valley between them, and groaned when they brushed his sensitized skin. She kissed along his jaw line, sucking gently on his earlobe, then chewing it lightly between her teeth. Bolts of desire were shooting down to his groin. She then kissed along the expanse of skin between his neck and his shoulders. Who would've known that his collarbone was such an erotic spot- or his armpits? Both of these Miranda exploited. He was so consumed with want and lust he couldn't think straight. She closed her mouth on his nipple, swirling it with her tongue, making it hard. She gave the other one equal attention and then continued lower.  
  
Mmm, his navel. She dipped her tongue into the cavity and was rewarded by a loud groan ( she felt the vibrations of his voice through his skin) and a upwards thrust of his hips. "Naughty, naughty." She chuckled in a low voice. "You're not supposed to move yet." Leisurely, she traced her tongue along his treasure trail. He gasped at the feeling of the cool air hitting the wetness she left on his skin. He knew what he wanted her to do. And he knew she knew what he wanted to do. But she avoided that particular area, opting to explore lower. Sitting back on her lower legs, Miranda started to trace the skin on his legs.   
  
For Chris, this was exquisite torture. He was so consumed with lust, he literally could not think straight. His brain was reverting to those primitive urges within the beast. The one that screamed 'FUCK!' Miranda started massaging the muscles of his feet, legs, and upper thighs, always avoiding that one area that ached the most. Watching him so turned on yet unable to do anything about it was turning her on, tremendously. She was unconsciously pressing her legs together to create a friction against her clitoris. Then, she leaned over his cock and studied it. She appeared to be fascinated by it. Chris watched her every move out of eyes dark with desire. He could feel her warm breath on his penis, causing it to twitch a little.   
  
Miranda leaned down further and licked at that little hollow on his hip. Then, taking him completely unaware, she closed her mouth over him. Chris thrusted his hips up into her mouth, but settled down, not wanting to choke her. With a strong grip on the base of his penis, she bobbed her head up and down in a fast tempo that was quickly bringing him to the edge.  
  
Oh, he tasted so good! Miranda added suction and tongue activity, and within moments, he screamed her name over the edge. The hot cum shot into her mouth, and she milked him dry. He tasted salty and sandlewood-y. When she did finally take her mouth off him, she saw Chris looking at her. His stare seemed to pierce through her. She crawled over his body and kissed him on the lips. Chris tasted himself on her and tried to keep her lips on his, but with his hands tied up, he could do naught but wonder what she had in store for him next.  
  
While Chris regrouped, Miranda laid back on the bed, with her legs on the outside of his hips. She was exposed to his hungry gaze. He watched as she slowly started to trace her hands over her torso. They toyed with the top of the brasselette, slipped between the garter belt and her skin, and trailed over her thighs. Chris actually sucked in his breath when she pressed her fingers to the wet lips of her cunt. "Ooh." She moaned loudly, then sighed. It felt so nice- gave her a bit of a relief. She ran two fingers along the lips, making sure to rub against the clitoris. She was making sounds that Chris was sure was wafting into the room next door, where Benoit was trying to sleep. He was already growing hard again.  
  
Miranda dipped two fingers, then three, into her cunt and started to masturbate right in front of him. He lifted his head from the pillow so he could see better. He was whispering, mostly to himself, little words of encouragement. Such as, "Yes, that's it." "Go a little higher...yeah.." and "Oh, baby, faster, cum for me." Miranda pumped her fingers in and out, making sure to hit her g-spot and that spot opposite the g-spot, but a little higher- that was the jackpot. "YEEESS!" She groaned as the climax ripped through her. She laid there with her eyes closed for several long moments, waiting for the spasms to subside. Then, finally, she sat up and looked at him. Maintaining eye contact, she brought her fingers to her lips and slowly licked and sucked all the juices off one. Chris made a beckoning motion with his head. She crawled over him, straddling his stomach. He could feel her cum pooling onto his stomach.   
  
Miranda put her fingers to his lips and moaned as he sensuously licked them clean of her essence. The hand has the most concentration of nerve endings than any other part in the body. The feel of his rough tongue abrading her fingers felt so amazing. Chris started making more motions with his head. Not sure what he was wanting, Miranda leaned in closer so she could see his lips. She made out "taste your cunt" and got a twitter in her belly. With careful manuvering, she managed to put her legs over his shoulders, on either side of his head, allowing him access to her center.   
  
Her heady scent assaulted his nose as he parted her folds to access the real treasure. Miranda shuddered as his tongue snaked out and licked the inner walls of her vagina. She was definitely getting her revenge, and then some. He lapped up her juices from her earlier climax, and bringing her back to the edge with the skillful manipulation of his tongue. She was moaning gutturally and grinding her hips into his face. Then she moved off of him and the bed, looking for something in her coat. Chris looked at her dazedly, wondering what she was up to.   
  
She climbed back on him, straddling him just below his hips. He heard the crinkle of plastic, and realized she was unwrapping a condom. Nice to know she came prepared. Miranda slowly unrolled it onto his long, turgid shaft. According to her plan, she was going to ride him to oblivion. But now, she was hit with a thought. She liked this one better. Chris was wondering what was up when she unstraddled him and kneeled between his legs. Suddenly, she untied his legs and reached over to untie his arms. She then sat back and looked at him expectantly. Chris sat up and looked at her curiously. He signed now that his hands were free. She looked at him and said a bit nervously, Chris knew that it took a lot to make her say those words, but that way, he knew she geninuely cared for him. He took her head between his hands and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. He maneuvered her onto his lap so he could hold her. She loved the feeling of his beard tickling her. And told him so. Chris was surprised at the revelation. Happily surprised. He bent her back over his arm and exposed her neck to his mouth. He planted wet kisses all over her neck, making sure to rub his beard against the skin also. He was rewarded with her shiver of pleasure. Chris rolled the both of them over and laid her down on the bed. Reaching over, he turned on the bedside lamp, flooding the room with light. Miranda was all at once self-conscious. This had started as a dare, but now...it was much further than that. Chris tilted her head back so she was looking at him. "Don't. You're beautiful."  
  
The compliment was not wasted on her. Her eyes brightened. Chris leaned in and kissed her again. They remained this way for a while, gradually getting used to each other. Chris kissed his way down to her cleavage. He teased the skin next to the top of the brasselette. She was pulled into a seating position and he continued to nip at her skin while his fingers undid the buttons that held the material together. When he finally unwrapped his present, he just laid her back down and studied her intently. Just by his heated gaze, her nipples constricted. Chris reached up and cupped one in his hand, gently massaging it. She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again when he closed his mouth over it, sucking on the nipple, until it audiably popped.   
  
Her breathing was starting to get short and quick, as was his. He paid the other breast similar homage, before venturing lower, hellbent on removing the offensive garments. But she stopped him. Chris smiled devilishly at the thought. So he rolled himself onto her, settling between her legs. Their lips met in another kiss, and their hands wandered to and fro. She was right, he realized, the garter belt, hose, and stilettos were adding to the eroticness of the moment. He ran his hands along the sheer fabric of her hose and teased the skin right underneath the hem. She was undulating her hips into his, seeking the velvet shaft. Their motions became more frenzied, and wrapping her legs around his waist, Chris slowly entered her.   
  
Miranda moaned and writhed as his cock stretched and filled her. He was having the same reaction to her tightness. Once he filled her to the hilt, he withdrew and thrusted inside hard and fast. They established a hard rhythm. Her stiletto heels were poking into his skin, adding pain to the pleasure. Then she unwrapped her legs from him and braced them far apart on the bed. It changed the degree of penetration and made him hit her g-spot. She was seeing stars, but she was feeling very experimental. She hooked her arms underneath her knees and held them close to her chest, letting her fingers play with her nipples. Chris couldn't believe that his friend was such a uninhibited vixen.   
  
And she was getting loud, too. Her moans were getting higher and higher in decibels. Then, he heard banging on the wall next to the bed. Benoit was awake and not happy. Chris grinned and covered her mouth with his hand, effectively muffling her noises of pleasure. She let go of her legs, wrapping them once again around his waist, and Chris could now flatten his torso against hers. Their nipples were rubbing together, as were the rest of their bodies. Chris' hand on her mouth gave the lovemaking a slight dominating twist to it. If any, it made it all the more erotic, that she had to be silenced so others would not hear. They were reaching that cliff. Several more thrusts, writhing against each other, and they climaxed together. Chris still thrusted a little, to prolong the spasms. After a few long minutes, they collapsed together. Chris didn't dare try to move out of her, because her walls were now gripping him tightly.  
  
"That was amazing." She said breathlessly. "Hell, yeah." He seconded. They looked at each other. He told her, hoping that she would agree. Her kiss was all the answer he needed. He had just begun to drift asleep when she whispered, "Go Fish." He smiled.  
  
FIN 


End file.
